


Fallen Dreamer

by Failing_Physics



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Nightmares, Other, Roman just needs a hug, and is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failing_Physics/pseuds/Failing_Physics
Summary: Roman hates nightmares. Especially the ones that don’t just stop when you wake up. But there are still people who wont abandon him that easily
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Fallen Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Really enjoyed writing this, so enjoy!

Logan stalked towards the trembling figure, malice twisting his features as he advanced. Shadows clung to the corners of the barren room, the unnatural glow of the darkness warping them out of shape. The figure in the corner pressed himself against the wall, folding himself inwards in a vain attempt to retreat from the advancing side. He knew exactly what was coming. And despised himself for it. Roman could only stare numbly at Logan’s shoes as they halted before him, dragging his gaze up and halting just before his friend’s face. He wouldn’t – couldn’t – meet those eyes. Logan let out a low, humorless chuckle.   
“Pathetic. You’re just a coward. We’d all be better off without you – Thomas would be better off without you corrupting his ideals. No one needs you Roman. Why don’t you just leave?” Roman tried to shake his head, but found himself frozen in place. “You’re the reason Thomas is unhappy,” Logan hissed, “It’s your fault. You failed him. You failed.” 

The third time Roman gasped awake from the nightmare, he found himself sobbing. 

Pathetic.  
He desperately shook his head, sucking in lungfuls of air as the side pressed his hands into his stomach in a futile attempt to still the trembling that had seized him.  
Coward.   
“No.” Roman whispered hoarsely, unsure whether the word was meant to soothe or torment. He pressed his hands against his face. The nightmares had started two weeks ago, and still Roman hadn’t mentioned it to his fellow sides, although he was sure that they’d noticed the difference in him; the bags under the eyes, extra coffee in the mornings, the fact that he could barely look Logan in the eyes anymore. He couldn’t hate Logan though, just couldn’t stand the disgust that he was sure must be burning in them.   
Just leave.  
Roman screwed his eyes shut. He was sure they’d noticed the changes, but prayed that his half-assed swagger and grins buried his thoughts.   
It’s your fault.  
No one needs you.  
You failed  
Coward  
Pathetic  
Just leave  
“SHUT UP!” The words were yelled and even the perfect darkness of the mindscape seemed to flinch back and hold its breath as Roman let out a shuddering sigh. It was suddenly quiet. Too quiet and too dark for a place usually filled with light and laughter. “Shut up,” Roman whispered, cringing at how his voice broke on the word.   
Failed.  
The word echoed at the back of his mind and Roman fell back on the pillows, the clutter in his head almost too loud to hear the hushed voices outside his door. There were creaks on the floorboards outside.   
“Do you think he’s okay…?”  
“Pat, we just heard him scream at nothing. Should we… go in there?”  
“I’ll go.” Logan’s voice.  
Roman froze. No. he couldn’t deal with Logan. Not now, not while he was still like this. Roughly rubbing away the dampness on his face, he sank into his pillows and closed his eyes as the door opened and then closed behind Logan as the logical side entered. The bed sank beneath a weight as he sat on the end of the mattress.   
“Roman… I know you’re awake. People generally don’t hold their breath when they’re sleeping.” Roman loosened a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and cracked open his eyes, pushing himself up to stare at Logan. But he couldn’t meet his friend’s eyes.   
Coward.  
Roman swallowed tightly and curled his mouth up in a half smile that quickly faded.   
“Roman, I – you haven’t been yourself recently… is everything okay? We heard you yell just now.”  
Roman forced a smile again; hoping it was dark enough in the room to mask his tear stained face and shaking hands. Clearly it wasn’t, as Logan reached for his hand and, despite himself, Roman flinched back.   
“Sorry,” he whispered as Logan halted, a multitude of unreadable emotions dancing across his friend’s face. Roman knew exactly how he must look to Logan. Broken – broken and pathetic. But that couldn’t be right. He was the dramatic side, the happy, smiling one. Not… not this.   
“Roman… is everything okay…? We’re all here if you need us.”   
Roman bit his cheek and shook his head slightly, but spoke, “I-I have these… nightmares, Lo. And it’s you in them. Always you. And I can’t stop them and I can’t – I can’t –” he broke off in a strangled sob, shocked at how harsh his voice had become.   
Just leave.   
“Roman. Look at me,” Logan’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle. The creative side swallowed hard and met his friend’s eyes. But instead of disgust burning in them like he’d been terrified of these past weeks, they were understanding and… soft. This time when Logan reached for him, Roman relaxed into his embrace.   
“I’m sorry,” He mumbled into Logan’s shoulder.   
“Listen Ro, we need you. You are so important to us and Thomas. What would we do without you drama, or jokes, or inexplicable one man musicals? Thomas needs you Ro. We need you.”  
For the first time in what felt like months, Roman genuinely smiled.   
“Could you stay tonight?”  
“Of course.”  
Roman relaxed back and closed his eyes, feeling Logan do the same, as a new thought replaced the cacophony of other thoughts clamoring at him.   
We need you.


End file.
